Nieve en la montaña
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Especial de Navidad. La estación invernal es la época más dura del año, es cosa suicida decidir pasarla en una montaña alta, lejos de la seguridad de la aldea. Pero Sasuke tiene un motivo oculto para hacerlo…


Nieve en la montaña

**Resumen:** Especial de Navidad. La estación invernal es la época más dura del año, es cosa suicida decidir pasarla en una montaña alta, lejos de la seguridad de la aldea. Pero Sasuke tiene un motivo oculto para hacerlo…

* * *

><p>"<strong>La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho habla poco"<strong>

**Platón,**** filósofo griego (427 a. C. – 347 a. C).**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos los que lean esto! x3 ¡Y a los que no... también!**

**Nieve en la montaña**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

AU

One Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p>Una solitaria lágrima escapó desde de los ojos verdes de la muchacha, y entonces Sasuke se llevó una mano al rostro con desesperación. Esto prometía ser muy largo…<p>

- ¡Pero, Sasuke-kun…! –intentó alegar Sakura una vez más, sin darse por vencida.

La chica estaba segura de que, si había alguien que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión al moreno, era ella. La muchacha de pelo rosado siempre había sido muy amable con el Uchiha las veces que el herbolario había estado en la posada de la familia, haciendo algunos negocios con su padre. Siempre le había gustado, no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que esos ojos negros, oscuros como la noche, la miraban directamente a ella. ¡Cuando el joven recordó su nombre y pareció reparar más en su presencia casi podría haber gritado de la emoción! Y entonces la inesperada noticia llegó al terminar el otoño.

Sakura recordaba vagamente que en ese momento sostenía una bandeja entre sus manos, su madre le gritó escandalizada cuando vio sus tazas de té favoritas estrellarse en el suelo y convertirse en inservibles pedazos de porcelana. La muchacha salió de la habitación sin darle explicaciones a nadie, solo tenía una idea en mente: encontrar a la persona de la que se había enamorado y hacerle recobrar la razón.

- ¡Por favor! –Dijo el Uchiha mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo, demostrando la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos-. ¿Viniste hasta acá solo para eso? –le preguntó a la muchacha, con la incredulidad marcándose en su voz.

Era un camino de medio día hasta el lugar a donde se había mudado recientemente, cuesta arriba y con el clima empeorando con el pasar de las horas. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil para un hombre, no quería ni imaginarse como lo sería para una mujer joven. ¿Tanto trabajo solo para pedirle que se quedara en la aldea?

La muchacha se llevó una mano a la boca, herida por las duras palabras del moreno. Pero aún así, se armó de valor y se enfrentó una vez más al inflexible joven. Todavía le quedaba una última arma.

- Te quiero… -susurró Sakura, tan bajo que el Uchiha no comprendió sus palabras. Sin embargo, después se mordió con fuerza los labios y exclamó a voz en cuello sus sentimientos-. ¡De verdad te quiero, Sasuke-kun! Si tú me dejaras yo…

El Uchiha tuvo la tentación de darse la vuelta y entrar en su casa, así tuviera que cerrarle la puerta en las narices a la chica. Agradeció que la de ojos verdes tuviera el detalle de no terminar la frase, ya se había topado con una que otra empalagosa declaración de amor cuando vivía en la aldea, pero hasta ahora ninguna propuesta de matrimonio, y no sentía apremio alguno de pasar por la experiencia.

- Todos los aldeanos están preocupados por ti –empezó a hablar de nuevo Sakura. Se había llevado ambas manos a las mejillas, que estaban rojas por la vergüenza, consciente de la imprudencia que había estado a punto de cometer. No era bien visto que una muchacha decente le propusiera a un joven que contrajeran nupcias, lo mejor era tratar el tema de manera más discreta-. Ya estás en edad de casarte, pero en vez de buscarte una buena esposa, ¡prefieres pasarte los días merodeando en esta montaña perdida de la mano de Dios! –dijo la de pelo rosa con disgusto, abarcando con una mano el escarpado paisaje del lugar-. Además se acerca el invierno, el paso al pueblo se cerrara y entonces…

- Ya basta –la cortó Sasuke de mal humor-, cuando hace semanas baje al pueblo con las medicinas que tanto necesitaban no escuche tantas quejas.

Nuevamente la Haruno retrocedió unos pasos, asustada. El moreno nunca la había tratado de esa manera, puede que no fuera la persona más encantadora del mundo, pero era bastante educado, en cambio en esos momentos Sasuke estaba tan a la defensiva como un animal salvaje protegiendo su territorio, como si la idea de regresar al pueblo se le antojara insoportable.

El Uchiha le mandó una mirada al paisaje alrededor. En sí, el paisaje, aunque bello, no tenía nada de especial. Los mismos árboles podían encontrarse en cualquiera de las montañas de alrededor, e incluso el resto de la vegetación era poca, de hecho era mucho más rica en las zonas aledañas a la aldea. Como herbolario le convenía más estar a poca altura… Pero esa montaña, esa montaña tenía algo especial que el resto no. Y Sasuke no pensaba renunciar a él.

El moreno le lanzó una evaluativa mirada a la vieja cabaña abandonada que había encontrado cerca de la cima. Al parecer años atrás la pequeña construcción había sido erigida como una especie de templo, y era fuerte, resistiría la dura estación invernal. La pregunta era si el Uchiha también lo soportaría…

"Tengo que" se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho, apretando mucho los puños.

- Escucha bien, Sakura –habló de nuevo Sasuke, dirigiéndose más tranquilo a la Haruno-. Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es de la incumbencia de la aldea, y lo más importante, ¡no es de tu incumbencia!

- ¡Pero, Sasuke-kun…!

- Regresa a casa –le ordenó el Uchiha, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y entraba en su hogar. El moreno cerró la puerta tras de sí, recargándose contra la madera. Por unos segundos escuchó unos lastimeros sollozos, seguidos de los pasos apresurados de una persona que se alejaba, y solo entonces el muchacho pareció respirar tranquilo.

- Deberías hacerle caso, dattebayo –dijo una voz al costado del Uchiha, haciendo que el moreno se girara en su dirección.

Sus ojos negros se toparon con la persona más extraña que había visto en su vida. El pelo del chico, algo más bajo que él, era de un singular tono dorado y sus ojos de un brillante color azul. Vestía una yukata blanca, algo ajustada y sin mangas, bajo el que resaltaba un haneri azul marino. Unos guantes largos, de un vivaz color rojo, que se ajustaban desde el dedo anular de sus manos, cubrían buena parte de los brazos del rubio. Alrededor de sus muñecas sobresalían unas pulseras de gruesas cuentas de madera. Bajo la cintura llevaba unos extraños pantalones bombachos, del mismo color escarlata que los guantes. El muchacho completaba su atuendo con un obi negro rodeándole el talle, encima del cual colocaba unos cuantos adornos de metal. Iba descalzo, pero uno dejaba de prestarle atención a sus pies desnudos para observar con cuidado su cara. No eran las tres marcas que surcaban cada mejilla lo que llamaban la atención, sino los enormes cuernos que sobresalían de la frente del de ojos azules. Y luego estaban las colas…

- ¿Estabas escuchando, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, sin parecer sorprendido por la demoniaca aparición que tenía al lado.

- ¿No es obvio, baka? –contestó el rubio cruzándose de brazos-. ¡Y no me digas dobe, teme! -le espetó al Uchiha de mal humor.

- Pensé que te habías ido a corretear por ahí, y que no regresarías hasta el anochecer –le dijo el moreno mientras se le acercaba, sin intimidarse por las largas uñas escarlatas del chico, y con naturalidad le colocó una mano en la cintura, reduciéndola la distancia entre ellos-. La escuchaste venir, ¿cierto? ¿Te dieron celos, usuratonkachi? –se burló Sasuke en un murmullo, ampliando su sonrisa, mientras jugueteaba con el colgante de madera que el de ojos azules llevaba al cuello, usando su mano libre. El kanji "yama" relució en la insignia.

- ¡Cállate, teme! –rugió el rubio, al tiempo que empujaba al herbolario y se daba la vuelta para perderse dentro de la casa.

No contó con que el moreno sujetara una de sus colas, y tirara de ella como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- ¡No toques eso, dattebayo! –bramó el demonio, al tiempo que se giraba y, valiéndose de una prodigiosa velocidad, mordía el antebrazo del moreno, hundiendo sus dientes en la piel blanca.

- Tsk… -se quejó el Uchiha por lo bajo, llevándose con rapidez una mano a la pequeña herida. El rubio se limitó a sacarle la lengua, y desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo rojo-. Zorro malcriado…

Sasuke avanzó por las habitaciones de la casa, hasta llegar a la parte posterior. Abrió con brusquedad la última puerta, y se encontró con un pequeño jardín tradicional, algo descuidado. Un elegante puente de madera se alzaba sobre un pequeño lago artificial, sobre el cual los árboles depositaban sus hojas doradas por el otoño. Una de ellas escapó hasta quedar sobre la palma de una mano morena.

- La humana tiene razón –le dijo el rubio, dejando ir la hoja que le había llevado el viento hasta las manos-. La montaña es peligrosa cuando la nieve cae.

El Uchiha dio un suspiro cansado ante el pesimismo del chico.

- Naruto, ven aquí… -dijo Sasuke, mientras se sentaba en el pequeño patio techado, golpeando con una mano el sitio a su lado. Con una segunda voluta de humo, el rubio desapareció del jardín y reapareció en el lugar que el moreno le indicaba.

El demonio dio un saltó cuando la mano del Uchiha se acercó hasta la suya, pero al ver el semblante relajado del muchacho, él mismo termino por calmarse.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste la temporada pasada de lluvias, cuando el río creció y el agua me arrastró? –le preguntó Sasuke con voz seria.

- No podía dejarte morir, dattebayo –contestó Naruto con rapidez, encogiéndose de hombros, pero el Uchiha notó que los ojos azules eludían su mirada.

- Aunque no puedas alejarte de este sitio, estoy seguro de que has visto morir a muchas personas, usuratonkachi –dijo el moreno mientras tomaba su barbilla con suavidad, para poder levantarle el rostro-. Eres el espíritu de esta montaña, y debes tener la misma edad que cada roca en ella.

Sasuke notó como el chico se mordía los labios, y después fue el turno del moreno de sorprenderse cuando el rubio se dejó caer sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza de la cintura. Las colas del chico se agitaban a su alrededor, evidenciando lo nervioso que se sentía su dueño, pero al mismo tiempo, la seguridad que le brindaba ese insólito refugio comenzaba a esparcirse desde su pecho. Se sentía tan bien de esa manera…

- Eres diferente… -susurró Naruto desde su regazo, provocando que una sutil sonrisa se esparciera por la boca del Uchiha.

- Tú también eres diferente, dobe –le respondió Sasuke, al tiempo que tomaba al demonio por los hombros y lo alzaba hacia él. El rubio se estremeció cuando los labios del moreno rozaron con suavidad los suyos, de la misma manera en que lo habían venido haciendo todo el otoño-. Por eso no me importa haber dejado el pueblo, si con eso puedo verte todos los días –aseguró el Uchiha, viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Naruto no pudo evitar la tentación de regresarle la sonrisa, mientras que elevaba una mano hasta el rostro del moreno para poder acariciar la delgada boca que lo había besado. Justo en ese momento una sensación helada sobre la mejilla llamó la atención del muchacho, quien giró su vista hacia el jardín buscando la causa, en el momento preciso en que pequeñas motas blancas invadían poco a poco el paisaje.

- Está nevando, dattebayo –dijo el demonio con cierta preocupación, pero Sasuke se limitó a tomar su mano con fuerza. La prueba comenzaba, pero estaba seguro que verían llegar la primavera.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Zaludos<p>

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
